parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MarioandLuigi238's Footage To Use For His Videos
Here is a list of footage for MarioandLuigi238 to use for his videos. List Thomas and Friends (Season 1) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (Ringo Starr-UK) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) (Season 2) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Bertie's Chase (Ringo Starr-UK) *Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (Ringo Starr-UK) *Duck Takes Charge (Ringo Starr-US) (with The Thing Upstairs' Stop that noise! line and Dr. Robotnik's SILENCE line) *Percy Proves a Point (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deed (Ringo Starr-US) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Break Van (Ringo Starr-UK) *The Deputation (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (Ringo Starr-UK) *Percy's Predicament (Ringo Starr-UK) *The Diseasel (Ringo Starr-UK) *Wrong Road (Ringo Starr-UK) *Edward's Exploit (Ringo Starr-UK) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree (Ringo Starr-US) (Modified US Narration) (Season 5) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) (Season 6) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin' Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) (Season 7) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) *Percy Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *James and The Queen Of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day At Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and The Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Harold and The Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Not so Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) (Season 8) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do It, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Chickens To School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) (Season 9) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up With James (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) (Season 10) *Follow That Flour (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops A Clanger (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *It's Good To Be Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Seeing The Sights (Michael Brandon) *Fearless Freddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Taffy Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Which Way Now? (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Wharf and Peace (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Cars (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Colors (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *James The Second Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) (Season 11) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Dream On (Michael Brandon) *Dirty Work (Michael Brandon) *Hector the Horrid (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and the Mechanic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Brandon) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Brandon) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Brandon) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Baggage (Michael Brandon) (Season 12) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *James Works it Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) (Season 13) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Season 13) (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) (Season 14) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) (Season 15) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) (Season 16) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *The Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Express (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) (Movies) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) TUGS (Episodes) *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Regatta *Bigg Freeze COPS *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Season 28 Episodes *Season 29 Episodes *Season 30 Episodes *Season 31 Episodes Mario *Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! (1986) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Video Games *Movies *Specials *Shows The Simpsons *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Season 28 Episodes *Season 29 Episodes *Season 30 Episodes *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Simpsons Video Games South Park *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *South Park Video Games Fairly Odd Parents *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) *A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) Ferry Boat Fred *Mixed Signals *Too Young to Be Included *Taking Off *Let's Party *Blackout *Eight is Too Much *One Bad Day *Hands Off! *Salty Come Lately *It's Magic *Count on Me *Knot So Nice *Taking My Turn *Backward Day *Banana Splits *Clear the Decks *Claude in Charge *The Favorite *Strike Up the Band *Blankety Blank *Last of the Red Hot C Gulls *Farley Frog *Boss Man *Sophie Come Home *Who Took My Crayons? *High Spirits *Some Guys Have all the Luck *Dream On *Sound Off *Treasure Hunt *Who Turned Off the Lights? *If the Clue Fits, Wear It *Desperately Seeking Sadie *Colossal Crab *The Big Birthday Splash *Stop the Music *Let's Wing It *No Strings Attached *Guilty Gull *Bivalve Blues Mr. Men *Mr. Men (1974–78) *Little Miss TV series *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995–97) *The Mr. Men Show (2008) SuperTed *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) *SuperTed (2016) Sesame Street *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Season 28 Episodes *Season 29 Episodes *Season 30 Episodes *Season 31 Episodes *Season 32 Episodes *Season 33 Episodes *Season 34 Episodes *Season 35 Episodes *Season 36 Episodes *Season 37 Episodes *Season 38 Episodes *Season 39 Episodes *Season 40 Episodes *Specials *Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) Family Guy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes Theodore Tugboat (Season 1) *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour (Season 2) *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow (Season 3) *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate (Season 4) *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper (Season 5) *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Railway Series *The Three Railway Engines (1945) *Thomas the Tank Engine (1946) *James the Red Engine (1948) *Tank Engine Thomas Again (1949) *Troublesome Engines (1950) *Henry the Green Engine (1951) *Toby the Tram Engine (1952) *Gordon the Big Engine (1953) *Edward the Blue Engine (1954) *Four Little Engines (1955) *Percy the Small Engine (1956) *The Eight Famous Engines (1957) *Duck and the Diesel Engine (1958) *The Little Old Engine (1959) *The Twin Engines (1960) *Branch Line Engines (1961) *Gallant Old Engine (1962) *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine (1963) *Mountain Engines (1964) *Very Old Engines (1965) *Main Line Engines (1966) *Small Railway Engines (1967) *Enterprising Engines (1968) *Oliver the Western Engine (1969) *Duke the Lost Engine (1970) *Tramway Engines (1972) Budgie the Little Helicopter *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Special Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *Dumbo (1941) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Pinocchio (1940) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *The Aristocats (1970) *Aladdin (1992) *Cinderella (1950) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Fantasia (1940) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magic World (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Bambi (1942) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) The Muppets *The Muppet Show (1976) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) Category:MarioandLuigi238